1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to heat and light producing units and more specifically to a heating or lighting unit or combination thereof deriving at least a portion of its operating or accessory power from an electric source, namely a high capacity lithium secondary cell battery with a high charge rate.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of heating units are often utilized to provide heat to an enclosure or area. Large enclosed areas are often heated by furnace systems, with the warm air being distributed through simple or extensive ductwork systems throughout the area. Furnaces are often powered by gas, but use electric power to run various functions such as falls used to pass the warm air through the duct systems. When electric power to a home is not available the furnace may not function properly. When power is unavailable, an electric generator may be used to allow for continued use of the furnace and heating system, as well as local lighting systems. However, electric generators are inconvenient to operate, require a gas fuel source that may be unavailable, and pose safety hazards to occupants of the area wherein the generator is being operated. Currently no convenient source of supplemental electric power exists for continued heating or lighting of an enclosure during a power outage or when power service is otherwise unavailable.
Portable heating units, also called space heaters, are commonly used to provide heat to a localized area and are typically freestanding and self-contained units that operate independently of any duct heating system that may exist in the localized area intended to be heated by the space heater. Space heaters are often used as a supplemental heat source for enclosed, interior settings and as the sole heat source for outdoor unenclosed areas or unheated enclosed areas such as patios, decks, unheated cabins, garages, tents and sheds. The small size of space heaters provides portability and convenience for transporting the heater to remote locations for activities such as camping and hunting.
Portable lighting units, such as lanterns or lamps, are used to provide light to a localized area and are typically freestanding and self-contained units that operate independently of any electrical system that may exist in the localized area intended to be lit by the portable unit. Portable light units are often used to supplement light for enclosed interior settings and as the sole light source for outdoor unenclosed areas or unlit enclosed areas such as patios, decks, unlit cabins, garages, tents and sheds. The portable nature of the lighting units makes them convenient to transport to remote locations for activities such as hunting and camping.
Most portable heating units and portable lighting units require a fuel source such as propane, kerosene, gasoline, or other type of compressed gas or combustible liquid that is continuously consumed at all times during operation thereof. The fuel source is commonly ignited in a combustion chamber by a spark or constant flame. As the fuel burns in such heating units, for example, it creates all the thermal energy necessary to cause the heating elements to rise in temperature and begin to dissipate the heat into the surrounding area, thereby heating the area in which the space heater is located. Some portable heaters also have forced air capabilities, employing a fan or other method to force warm air out of the heating unit and into the surrounding environment to expedite the heating of the ambient environment.
Portable heating units and portable light producing units are often transported to remote locations where it is inconvenient or even impossible to refill the required combustible fuel supply, such as when used in the wilderness while camping or hunting. The user is often not able to continue using the heating or lighting unit for long periods of time, for fear of depleting the fuel supply, and the user may be stranded without any source of heat or light if no replacement fuel supply or alternative heat source is available. Currently, no supplemental or alternative electric energy supply exists that is compact and easy to replace, while producing enough energy to power heating units or light producing units that can consume a combustible fuel during operation thereof. A supplemental or alternative electrical energy supply would allow for a decreased amount of the conventional fide to be burned, alleviating the burden of having to frequently refill the compressed gas source.
Another concern of using a portable heating unit or a light producing unit requiring a combustible fuel source is that as the fuel source burns, chemicals such as carbon monoxide (CO) are released. The chemicals released by the burning fuel increase localized indoor air pollution, which can be aggravated by inadequate ventilation of the area in which the portable heating or lighting unit is used or incomplete combustion of the fuel source. The indoor air pollution created by the portable heater or lighting unit may lead to health hazards such as carbon monoxide poisoning when the oxygen level in the environment becomes dangerously depleted and carbon monoxide levels become dangerously high.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a heating unit, a light producing unit, or a combination of a portable heating unit and a light producing unit that includes an alternate electric energy source for supplying at least part, if not all of the energy required to operate the unit. Such a unit would minimize the amount of fuel consumed, thereby minimizing the risk of carbon monoxide poisoning to the user of the unit.